Goblin Slayer/Image Gallery
Light Novel= LN Vol 01 cover.jpg|Volume 1 Cover LN Vol 01-00.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-01.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-02.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-03.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-05.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-06.jpg|Volume 1: Scolded by Guild Girl LN Vol 01-07.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-08.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-10.jpg|Volume 1: Telling Cow Girl to flee before the Goblin Lord attacks LN Vol 01-12.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-13.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 02 cover.jpg|Volume 2 Cover LN Vol 02-00.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 02-01.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 02-02.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 02-04.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 02-06.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 02-07.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 02-09.jpg|Volume 2: A critically injured Goblin Slayer is helped up by High Elf Archer LN Vol 02-11.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 02-13.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 03 cover.jpg|Volume 3 Cover LN Vol 03-00.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 03-01.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 03-02.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 03-11.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 03-13.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 04 cover.jpg|Volume 4 Cover LN Vol 04-00.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 04-01.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 04-03.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 04-04.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 04-07.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 04-13.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 05 cover.jpg|Volume 5 Cover LN Vol 05-00.jpg|Volume 5: LN Vol 05-02.jpg|Volume 5: LN Vol 05-03.jpg|Volume 5: LN Vol 05-09.jpg|Volume 5: LN Vol 05-10.jpg|Volume 5: LN Vol 05-11.jpg|Volume 5: LN Vol 05-13.jpg|Volume 5: LN Vol 06 cover.jpg|Volume 6 Cover LN Vol 06-00.jpg|Volume 6: LN Vol 06-02.jpg|Volume 6: LN Vol 06-03.jpg|Volume 6: LN Vol 06-11.jpg|Volume 6: LN Vol 06-13.jpg|Volume 6: LN Vol 07 cover.jpg|Volume 7 Cover LN Vol 07-02.jpg|Volume 7: LN Vol 07-03.jpg|Volume 7: LN Vol 07-04.jpg|Volume 7: LN Vol 07-06.jpg|Volume 7: LN Vol 07-13.jpg|Volume 7: LN Vol 08 cover.jpg|Volume 8 Cover LN Vol 08-01.jpg|Volume 8 LN Vol 08-06.jpg|Volume 8 LN Vol 08-07.jpg|Volume 8 LN Vol 08-11.jpg|Volume 8 LN Vol 08-13.jpg|Volume 8 LN Vol 08-14.jpg|Volume 8 LN Vol 09 cover.jpg|Volume 9: Cover LN Vol 09 limited cover.jpg|Volume 9: Limited edition cover Vol 9.jpg|Volume 9: Vol 9-0.jpg|Volume 9: LN_Vol_09-06.jpg|Volume 9: LN Vol 10 cover.jpg|Volume 10: Cover LN Vol 10 limited cover.jpg|Volume 10: Limited edition cover LN Vol 10-00.jpg|Volume 10: LN Vol 10-04.jpg|Volume 10: LN Vol 10-07.jpg|Volume 10: LN Vol 10-08.jpg|Volume 10: LN Vol 10-12.jpg|Volume 10: LN_Vol_11_cover.jpg|Volume 11: Cover LN_Vol_11-02.jpg|Volume 11: LN_Vol_11-06.jpg|Volume 11: |-| Year One= |-| Manga = Goblin_Slayer_introduction.jpg|Chapter 1: Goblin Slayer saves Priestess GS_twenty-two_goblins_killed.jpg|Chapter 2: Goblin Slayer counts 22 goblins killed after dispatching goblin children Insane_Goblin_Slayer.png|Chapter 3: A hypothetical Goblin Slayer illustrates how he came to relish slaying goblins Goblin_Slayer_kills_Ogre.jpg|Chapter 9: Goblin Slayer prepares to kill Ogre Goblin_Slayer's_request.png|Chapter 11: Goblin Slayer asks for help against the Goblin Lord Goblin_Slayer_confronts_Goblin_Lord.png|Chapter 13: Goblin Slayer confronts the fleeing Goblin Lord Goblin_Lord_death_manga.png|Chapter 15: Goblin Slayer ends the Goblin Lord Injured_Goblin_Slayer.png|Chapter 22: Critically wounded by a goblin champion Goblin_Slayer_strangling_goblin_champion.png|Chapter 23: Goblin Slayer strangles the goblin champion with hair Goblin_Slayer_eye_punch.png|Chapter 23: Goblin Slayer gouges the goblin champion's eye GS_and_Guild_Girl_look_at_lanterns.png|Chapter 34: Goblin Slayer and Guild Girl watch the floating lanterns GS_versus_Rhea_Scout.png|Chapter 35: Goblin Slayer fights a cloaked Rhea Scout Rhea_Scout_death.png|Chapter 35: Goblin Slayer kills Rhea Scout |-| Anime= Young_GS_traumatized.png|Watching his sister's fate from under the floor Anime_Episode_1_GS_killing_Goblins_children.PNG|Episode 1: Goblin Slayer begins killing Goblin children Anime_Episode_1_GS_red_eye.PNG|Episode 1: Goblin Slayer after killing the Goblin children Anime_Episode_1_GS_closeup.PNG|Episode 1: Anime_Episode_2_GS_Priestest_Goblin_hunting.png|Episode 2: Goblin Slayer and Priestess on a mission to destroy a goblin fortress Anime_Episode_3_GS_and_Guild_girl.png|Episode 3: Goblin Slayer and Guild Girl File:Goblin_Slayer_on_a_pillar.png|Episode 4: Goblin Slayer is knocked onto a pillar by Ogre File:Used_Magic_Scroll_Anime.png|Episode 4: Goblin Slayer reveals a Gate Scroll Goblin_Slayer_prepares_to_kill_Ogre.png|Episode 4: Goblin Slayer about to kill Ogre Goblin_Slayer_being_lectured.png|Episode 6: Goblin Slayer is lectured on what a discussion is Goblin_Slayer_kills_boat_goblins.png|Episode 6: Killing goblins on a boat Goblin_Champion_hits_Goblin_Slayer_.png|Episode 7: Goblin Slayer is dealt a major blow Kuso Kuraeda.gif|Episode 7: "Bullshit." Goblin_Slayer_choking_Goblin_Champion.png|Episode 7: Goblin Slayer strangles the goblin champion Goblin_Slayer_collapses.png|Episode 7: Goblin Slayer collapses due to his injuries GS_finds_goblin_footprints.png|Episode 10: Goblin Slayer discovers numerous goblin footprints Goblin_Slayer_red_eye.png|Episode 11: Goblin Slayer confronts the Goblin Lord Goblin_Lord_death.png|Episode 12: Goblin Slayer kills the Goblin Lord Goblin_Slayer_taking_off_his_helmet.png|Episode 12: Goblin Slayer taking off his helmet Priestess_reacts_to_GS_unmasked_2.png|Episode 12: Goblin Slayer with his helmet off Goblin_Slayer_smiling.png|Episode 12: |-| Misc. = Goblin_Slayer_LN.png|GA Bunko website card GS_figma.jpg|Figma figurine StatcardsGoblinSlayer.jpg|DnD Stats Goblin Slayer (Grand Summoners).jpg|Grand Summoners Goblin Slayer (Grand Summoners) 2.jpg|Grand Summoners Goblin Slayer (Grand Summoners) 3.jpg|Grand Summoners D32tvfHWwAAE1f_.png|Nendoroid style stamp (Translation: stares) D6fvRK-UYAEO5E4.jpg|POP UP PARADE Goblin Slayer Goblin_Slayer_-_The_Endless_Revenge_main_visual.jpg|Goblin Slayer: The Endless Revenge Category:Image Gallery